This disclosure relates generally to the field of chalk boxes, also referred to as a chalk line dispenser. Chalk boxes are well known in the art to create a straight line for use in construction. A line wound about a reel is covered with chalk. The line is then pulled from the reel. A portion of the line proximate a first end of the line is held against a surface to be marked. A second portion of the line is held against the surface a distance apart. The line is held taught between the two points. A user then raises a portion of the line between the two portions held against the surface under tension, when the line is released the line snaps back toward the surface depositing a straight line of chalk along the surface. The line is then wound back on to the reel. Typically the reel is located within a housing. If the line is dragged through debris some of the debris may enter the housing and foul the line for future use. The debris may also act to block the line from being easily withdrawn from the housing or reeled back on to the reel. Additionally, if the line becomes wet during use, the wet line will form a cake of wet chalk within the housing that may also prevent the line from being easily withdrawn from the housing. Cleaning the housing requires that the chalk box be disassembled. This requires time and may not be easily accomplished. The line is reeled back into the housing through the use of a handle located external to the housing. Any chalk that enters the area proximate the handle may foul the mechanism that couples the handle to the reel thereby inhibiting the proper and easy winding or unwinding of the line.
It would be desirable to provide a chalk box that would address these shortcomings. Specifically, it would be desirable to provide a chalk box that would minimize debris from entering the housing. Further it would be desirable to provide a chalk box that could be easily accessed to remove any debris that may enter the chalk box. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a chalk box that minimized the amount of moisture that could enter the housing via the line as it is being reeled back into the housing. It would also be desirable to provide a chalk box that inhibited the chalk from entering the area proximate the handle to ensure smooth operation of the reel.